<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amore &amp; quarantena by Ellygattina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934004">Amore &amp; quarantena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina'>Ellygattina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di one-shot e flashfic AU non collegate tra loro su coppie e personaggi di Fairy Tail alle prese con l'emergenza Covid.<br/>Storia 1: Insieme in cucina (Nalu)<br/>Storia 2: Bambini e quarantena (Zervis)<br/>[...]<br/>*Questa raccolta partecipa alla challenge “1001 modi per superare la quarantena” indetta dal gruppo fb 'Fairy Tail &amp; Edens Zero Italian fan group'.*<br/>(Storia presente anche su Efp e Wattpad con lo stesso nickname).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amore &amp; quarantena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b><span class="u">Storia
1</span>: Insieme in cucina</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Natsu,
da poco tornato con
la spesa dopo quasi due ore di coda, raggiunse Lucy in cucina per
aiutarla a mettere via.<br/>
«Hai trovato tutto oggi?»
gli chiese la ragazza con un pizzico di apprensione appena si accorse
della sua presenza, ricordando che la volta precedente alcuni
prodotti erano già spariti dagli scaffali in un tempo da
record
costringendola a fare i salti mortali per una settimana per non
consumare subito le poche scorte rimaste in casa.<br/>
«Certo!» le rispose fiero
il fidanzato, prendendo dalla tasca la lista e scorrendola
velocemente.<br/>
«Meno male» disse la
bionda sollevata, senza accorgersi che Natsu, a pochi passi da lei,
era sbiancato di colpo mentre fissava il foglietto.<br/>
«Ehm... Lucy» la chiamò
un attimo dopo.<br/>
«Sì?»<br/>
«Tu stasera volevi fare le
lasagne, vero?» continuò in tono strano.<br/>
«Sì, perché? Non ti
vanno?» chiese lei stupita. Di solito ne andava matto ed era
strano
che di colpo non le volesse più...<br/>
«E se avessi dimenticato di
prendere la sfoglia già pronta?»
domandò esitante il ragazzo.<br/>
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio
che lo fece pensare al peggio mentre Lucy lo guardava attonita.<br/>
«Gli altri ingredienti e le
uova ci sono, vero?» disse infine la bionda e il fidanzato
annuì
dopo un rapido controllo.<br/>
«Allora non c'è problema.
Le preparo io» concluse sbrigativa, impilando nell'armadietto
gli
ultimi pacchi di pasta per poi iniziare a tirar fuori dal frigo tutto
il necessario.<br/>
«Non sei arrabbiata?»
chiese stupito il ragazzo, augurandosi di non doversene pentire. Lucy
lo rimproverava sempre quando sbagliava a fare la spesa e con la
quarantena in corso non riusciva a decidere se sarebbe stato peggio
dover uscire di nuovo per rimediare, con l'ovvio rischio di avere
guai, o rinunciare all'ottima cenetta che pregustava già
dalla sera
prima. Come aveva fatto a dimenticarsi uno degli ingredienti
principali del suo piatto preferito? Quel periodo assurdo lo stava
facendo impazzire, ormai ne era certo.<br/>
«Per questa volta no. Lo
sai che sono sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare» rispose
Lucy
con un lieve sospiro tra l'esasperato e il divertito. Erano giorni
che moriva dalla noia, e anche se sapeva di non potersi lamentare
delle proprie condizioni, accoglieva di buon grado qualunque elemento
di novità che la tenesse impegnata. Del resto, dopo un mese
abbondante di quarantena in cui aveva già sistemato la casa
da cima
a fondo e scritto parecchi capitoli del suo romanzo prima di
bloccarsi all'improvviso, non le rimaneva molto da fare. E dal
momento che cucinare le era sempre piaciuto, aveva deciso di
rispolverare, in tutti i sensi, i suoi vecchi libri di ricette.<br/>
«Sono contento di averti
trovato qualcosa da fare allora» disse dolcemente il ragazzo
con un
gran sorriso e gli occhi che brillavano, preparandosi però,
un
attimo dopo, a ricevere una rispostaccia come minimo. Sapeva infatti
che Lucy, negli ultimi tempi facilmente irritabile, avrebbe potuto
prendere male una battuta del genere, ma ormai era troppo tardi.<br/>
«Non ti ci abituare, però»
lo redarguì minacciosamente lei dopo un attimo di silenzio,
ricordandosi all'improvviso delle buone abitudini ma faticando in
realtà a rimanere seria. Per quanto a volte il fidanzato la
esasperasse come nessun altro era mai riuscito a fare, in momenti
come quello ricordava perfettamente il motivo per cui stavano insieme
da anni. Aveva sempre avuto un modo tutto suo per farla sentire
meglio in ogni occasione, e quando le parlava con quel tono e quella
luce negli occhi, se ne innamorava ancora di più.
Chissà se un
giorno le avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo? Non sapeva che avrebbe dato
per ricevere la famosa proposta che sognava in fondo dai tempi del
liceo, quando si era accorta di provare qualcosa per l'amico di
sempre, e ormai era parecchio che convivevano in quel piccolo
appartamento, mettendo da parte soldi per qualsiasi evenienza.<br/>
«No, no, tranquilla. È
stata solo una svista» si affrettò a dirle lui.<br/>
«Sarà meglio per te che
sia vero» continuò la ragazza con lo stesso tono,
tornando alla
realtà mentre preparava l'impasto.<br/>
«Non si ripeterà più,
promesso» la rassicurò Natsu, appuntandosi
mentalmente di
controllare meglio la lista le volte successive. Aveva scampato per
miracolo una bella strigliata e non era il caso di sfidare ancora la
sorte a così breve distanza.<br/>
Lucy, girata di spalle,
annuì con un sorriso e un lieve rossore sulle guance che il
fidanzato non poté vedere e per qualche secondo
regnò il silenzio
mentre questi, con il desiderio crescente di abbracciarla da dietro e
affondare il volto nei suoi capelli morbidi, osservava le sue mani
coperte di pasta che si muovevano rapide e sicure.<br/>
«Posso aiutarti a far
qualcosa?» chiese alla fine il ragazzo, immaginando
già la
risposta. Si sentiva leggermente in colpa a farla lavorare tanto da
sola, e benché sapesse, in realtà, di essere un
totale disastro in
cucina, ci teneva davvero a darle una mano.<br/>
A quelle parole la bionda,
decisamente stupita, si interruppe un attimo riflettendo. In effetti
un po' d'aiuto le avrebbe fatto comodo, ma poteva fidarsi delle sue
scarse doti culinarie? D'accordo che aveva un disperato bisogno di
tenersi impegnata, ma per quel giorno le sarebbero bastate le lasagne
e non le andava molto di raccogliere anche da terra oggetti in
frantumi e ripulire tutto da cima a fondo...<br/>
«Potresti lavare le
verdure» disse alla fine, pensando che con quelle avrebbe
avuto meno
possibilità di combinare danni gravi, e il ragazzo,
incredulo e
felice, si mise subito al lavoro con fin troppo entusiasmo di fianco
a lei mentre Happy, il gatto di Natsu che viveva con loro,
elemosinava attenzioni dall'uno all'altra miagolando e giocando con
qualunque oggetto gli capitasse a tiro.<br/>
Non c'erano dubbi, era
davvero fortunata ad affrontare un periodo così difficile
con due
compagni del genere e per la prima volta non dovette neanche pentirsi
di aver affidato al fidanzato quel piccolo incarico riguardante il
cibo. Qualche schizzo d'acqua in giro era ben poca cosa rispetto al
solito e tutto sommato era stato anche divertente. Doveva
ricordarsene le prossime volte in cui si sarebbe messa in testa di
cucinare da zero qualcosa di altrettanto lungo e complicato...</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<span class="u">Prompt</span>:
“E se avessi dimenticato di prendere... ?”</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<span class="u">Angolo
autrice</span>:<br/>
Ciao
a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non chiedetemi come mi
sia venuto in mente di far preparare a Lucy le lasagne
perché non lo
so, ma spero che l'idea vi sia piaciuta e di avervi strappato almeno
un sorriso con questa cosina fluffuosa. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate,
se vi va, e grazie a tutti per avermi dedicato un po' del vostro
tempo anche solo leggendo. &lt;3<br/>
<span><span>Come
ho accennato nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa ad una nuova
iniziativa del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail &amp; Edens
Zero Italian
fan group”, ispirata in parte, però, al
“Corona contest”
indetto poco più di un mese fa dal gruppo fb Naruto
Fanfiction
Italia. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan
di queste bellissime opere di Mashima, potrà trovarci <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks">qui</a>.
Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3</span></span><br/>
Non
so ancora quando pubblicherò la prossima storia ma spero di
farcela
per domani.<br/>
Un
bacio e buona serata!<br/>
Ellygattina</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>